Forum:Matthew Sylar
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Matthew Sylar Gender: Male Age: 19 God Parent Choices: Teijin, Izanagi (Preffered), Fuijin Appearance: He has peircing blue eyes, and medium brown hair. He is 5'11 and weighs 155 pounds. He is pretty muscular, and very fit. He dresses nicely, but not all the time. Personality: He is not a very nice person, he isn't mean, he is just, distanced. He isn't very socail, and likes to watch from afar. He is said to act like a hawk, always very calculating. He is incredibly smart, and very confident. While reserved, he does not have any socail anxiety. He is very calm and collected, and very organized. He is not selfish, but does put himself first. He is openly gay. History: Helen Sylar was an artist in Chicago. Her pieces were very popular, and quite expensive. They sold for tens of thousands of dollars, on an open market. One day, she was contacted by a new customer. He loved her work, and wanted to buy as much of it as possible. They saw each other more and more often, until they started to fall in love. Soon, Helen became pregnant. While she was pregnant, he told her stories of the gods. At first, she didn't believe him, thinking they were just stories. Slowly, she started to believe that he was a god. He told her that their child must go to Camp Izanagi. Matt was born, and the father had to leave. Matt had a pretty normal childhood. He had a lot of friends, but wasn't extremely popular. He was a very good student, and very smart. He wasn't very athletic, but he kept a good build. He was extremely interested in Japanese mythology, and wanted to learn everything about it. One day, he found a comb by his sink, but he didn't know how it got there. He picked it up, and put it in his backpack. When school was out, he wandered on the way home. A strange bird, which looked like a chicken, was on the sidewalk in front of him. When it pecked at the ground, the ground became singed. It turned to Matt, and Started growing. It grew bigger than a 2-story house. It had multicolored wings, and incredibly sharptalons. The worst part was that it breathed fire. It was the legendary Basan, the fire-breathing fowl. Matt, on pure instinct, pulled out the comb, which transformed into a nodachi. It was perfectly balanced in his hands. He raced towards the monster, and stabbed at its legs. The sword bounced off, but he wasn't discouraged. He jumped on its wing, and cut it off. He then ran down its neck, and stabbed it in the chest. He jumped, while the monster became dust. He raced home and told his mother what had happened. She got him on the first flight to Camp Izanagi, and he is now waiting to be claimed. Weapons: He has a 5 and a half foot long Nodachi, made of Kamui steel, which turns into a comb. Username: Riddle me this? 14:25, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed }}